Entre a rosa e o espinho
by Tmizinha
Summary: OneShot. A tão impecável beleza instigou a ele. Um abandono, motivos banalmente aceitáveis. O que seria aquilo se não um fim do amor e o começo da incompreensão? SESSRIN - Narrado por Sesshoumaru.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence (E daí?!?).**

**N/A: Não mudei nada na fanfic! Apenas estou repostando ela com algumas correções na ortografia! **

**oOo**

Mais uma vez a criança corria para apanhar uma rosa. De que adiantaria sua beleza resplandecente se não para atrair mais e mais crianças antes de picar-lhes a pequena mão?

Sonhava com que um dia as rosas não tivessem espinhos, ou que talvez não possuíssem tal beleza que as deixassem tão tentadoras.

Também sonhava que um dia deixasses de seres assim, mais humilhou-me até o momento final em que desisti de você. Ou talvez imaginasse que tivesse esquecido.

Tal formosura esplendida que me ofuscavam os olhos e me atraia a ti, para depois me pisotear como antes minha cara?

Não sei que tão grandiosa graça vê em ser tão amarga quanto agora. Por que me odeias tanto? Juro que nunca fui tão tolo como naquele momento.

Tentei parar de fumar, já que você realmente me viciou em você, mas agora que a vejo longe de meus braços me afundo em antigos vícios. Por que me abandonastes?

Sei que eu era frio, creio que odiava o meu jeito severo, mas saibas que também nunca fui admirador de seus sorrisos. Ainda sinto seu cheiro em meus lençóis, e cada dia mais desejo que morras Rin.

Meu ciúme doentio me cega quando te vejo perto de qualquer outro homem, e a cada dia me sinto mais indigno e idiota. Deixe de orgulho e volte pra casa.

Para sua casa, para nossa casa.

Eu só penso em odiar-te quando percebo que você me mudou, quero minha frieza e incompreensão de volta. Tento também me convencer que você não é nada pra mim, mas essa enorme mentira acaba por me rebaixar ainda mais.

Costumo te comparar com uma rosa ainda hoje Rin, mais os espinhos são ainda mais aparentes. Por que mentiu tanto?

Sei que ri quando disse que você partiria, sei ainda mais que desprezei seu olhar magoado e voltei a ler meu jornal. Eu realmente não acreditava que um dia poderia dizer que não me amava... e era verdade.

Quando entrei no nosso quarto e não te encontrei me bateu uma sensação de abandono e então vi que não estava mais lá. Você havia mesmo ido embora.

Procurei-te afoito, angustiado, e te vi em uma danceteria com um sorriso falso estampado na face. Suas doces palavras de amor me vieram à mente e algo me fez parar... não consegui alcançar-te. Você não estava me irritando, você não me amava... você era falsa.

Quantas vezes dizia que era loucamente apaixonada para que eu te entregasse algumas notas amassadas do bolso ou para que te comprasse um maço de cigarro? Eu parei com meus vícios Rin, mais você não era viciada em mim, e na verdade, nunca foi.

Enturmou-se com aquela multidão afoita que procurava diversão e sexo. Sorriu fluminense para alguma amiga e parecia já não se lembrar de mim.

O que te fiz? Humilhei-te alguma vez? Fiz com que te faltasse algo? Murmurei palavras ofensivas?

Mandei-te então uma carta, essa qual você não me respondeu.

E então nesse exato momento encontro-me prostrado em frente ao seu portão pensando se devo ou não tocar a campanhia. Onde estava meu orgulho naquele momento? Talvez massacrado em alguma calçada por qual caminhei até agora.

Toquei então, aquilo que chamaria você até mim. Abriu a porta com mais um lindo sorriso que me tentou. Esse já totalmente mudado, sua face gélida me congelou e então pude sentir que você não suportava minha presença. Com uma incrível educação me atendeu, e então pude reconhecer que mesmo daquela maneira sombria era impecável como sempre.

Sorri então, perdi as palavras em algum lugar e esperei que iniciasse o diálogo, esse, que não foi de tão bom grado.

# O que quer aqui Sesshomaru?- O olhar estreito me assustou, mas continuei com a face inexpressiva, já sem o maldito sorriso que não consegui conter antes.

# Vim apenas conversar sobre sua maldita "falsidade". - Ela então deu um pequeno sorriso, irônico, provocativo.

# Não fui falsa momento algum para contigo, se você não entendeu o momento em que disse que partiria, que a culpa não caia sobre mim, e sim sobre você. – Suspirei, apertando as palmas de minhas mãos, segurando-me.

# Ouvi muito bem, já que não sou surdo! Mas que amor fajuto é esse que se acaba em um dia para o outro?- Lembrei-me então da noite anterior, do beijo em que me deu quando ia dormir, do abraço em que me deu quando já estava adormecida.

# Não é fajuto, mas simplesmente me cansei de você. - Foi minha vez de sorrir, o mesmo sorriso que o dela, a mesma intensidade de sempre.

# E posso saber o que seria isso a não ser fajuto? - Ela se aproximou de mim perigosamente. Seu olhar de rancor foi mais um aviso de que eu não passava de mais um pra ela.

# Eu te amava Sesshomaru, mas me diga... - Esperei que continuasse com o semblante sério. O que tanto ela tinha a dizer que me convenceria de que ela não era uma mentirosa? Mal sei eu. - Se você me amasse mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo todo, e quando me dissesse que amava-me eu te ignorasse com um suspiro cansado? Ou talvez, quando dissesse coisas sérias, eu me entretece com um jornal em vez de escutar-te? Ou o mais irônico de tudo... quando dizias que me amava eu apenas risse e te beijasse sem responder com algo sincero ou até mesmo ridiculamente persuasivo?- Me senti totalmente ofendido! Eu não era assim, e muito menos minha indiferença não era tão significante como ela dizia agora. Como ousava me julgar e falar como se eu fosse um mero... mostro?

# Rin... não tente se fazer de vitima, droga! – Estreito os orbes, ato que apenas a fez rir mais.

# Não posso... alguém já está fazendo isso no meu lugar. - Foi então que percebi que ela me via como um tolo que procurava satisfação a aquilo que havia acontecido entre nós. Satisfação por ter mesmo ido embora, e por mais que soasse humilhante eu não cheguei a me importar.

# Diga a que quiser e provoque-me igualmente! Mas saiba que nunca viu o tanto que fiz por você!- Sem tentar me cortar em momento algum, deixou com que eu prosseguisse. - Dizes que eu era um insensível certo? Mas eu não era o tipo de pessoa que dizia algo clichê como um "eu te amo" ou talvez lia o jornal por ler. Saiba Rin, que quando encarava o jornal escutava a sua voz, te compreendia! Podia não dizer que te amava, mas a beijava com todo o sentimento. Parei de fumar por causa de você, deixei de lado tamanha arrogância, não vê? Estou aqui! - Disse como se a tentasse convencer de algo que para ela nunca existiria. Não mais naquele momento.

O momento em que eu a perdi.

# Pois é Sesshomaru, deixou de fumar, mas nunca teve a dignidade de dizer que foi por minha causa. - Disse a mim com ainda maior indiferença, se possível. – E apesar de tudo, continuava com o maldito hábito de me ignorar!- Ela enfim suspirou, de maneira cansada. - Me desculpe, mas nunca conseguiria ficar com alguém, por mais que o amasse, se esse me tratasse com uma arrogância que me fazia chorar, Sesshoumaru. - Arregalei os orbes em uma expressão assustada.

# Você chorava? – O riso estridente me despertou o interesse. Não fiz mais nada a não ser fitar-lhe o semblante em curiosidade.

# Vê o quão egoísta, egocêntrico e mesquinho você era? Eu chegava em casa com o rosto inchado, falava com você com o tom aborrecido, magoado, e você nem ao menos me encarava! O que eu poderia então fazer pra relaxar a não ser fumar? Você nunca foi minha fonte de apoio... você apenas era uma barreira!- As lágrimas inundaram seus olhos, lágrimas repletas de rancor e solidão. – Então, por favor, não ouse dizer que meu amor era fajuto, por que se fosse, não chegaria a tal ponto que chegou! – Apertou as mãos com força, me lançando um olhar de puro ressentimento. Estávamos juntos a mais de 5 anos, ela estava mentindo, inventando, eu não a ignorava, eu não a fazia sofrer.

Aquilo estava me torturando, matando-me aos poucos. Comecei a ter uma leve crise de loucura, rangendo os dentes.

# Pare de inventar! - Ordenei frio com o tom um pouco elevado. Não sei se já me arrependi de algo, mas não seria desta vez que me arrependeria, de fato. Ela se calou, olhou-me rapidamente com repúdio e então me sorriu.

# Só se antes você desaparecer da minha vista. - Fui retrucar, mas antes que o fizesse cortou-me decidida a acabar comigo. - Não sei a que propósito veio aqui, mas saiba que ignoro qualquer que seja e espero que na pior das hipóteses, morra! Antes isso que me importunar com FALSAS desculpas para que eu volte... esqueça! Você me perdeu!- Meu mundo então desabou sobre minha própria cabeça, e quando isso aconteceu ela me deu um ultimo olhar de ódio e se recolheu.

Eu não tive coragem de encará-la, eu não tinha mais coragem de tentar conquistá-la, eu era realmente um cobarde (ou covarde, como preferirem).

Enfim, passaram-se meses e eu continuava indignado com aquela estória. Não conversava, tampouco sorria, e aos poucos minha personalidade tomava posse de mim.

Rin agora já não sei onde está, já não sei onde anda, com quem deitas, a quem ama. Apenas rezo cada dia mais com que seja iludida e acabe nas piores situações possíveis, por puro egoísmo, assim como a própria dizia que eu tinha. Eu poderia ser frio, poderia ser até mesmo o insensível que havia dito que eu era, mas ainda sim a amava com todo o meu ser e daria a ela o quanto desse amor ela quisesse.

Respondeu-me a carta, essa apenas estava escrito algo como "amor não se compra", ou talvez mais uma despedida maldita em que dizia que nunca poderia amar novamente. Sempre disse que amor era para fracos, creio que me tornei um deles. Já não sei quem sou, nem mais o porquê vivo... apenas sei que não morri, assim como ela queria. Mas não seria tão mal se eu aparecesse em sua frente com um sorriso maroto e sarcástico a deixando com mais ódio de mim.

Eu a amo, eu a quero e a desejo. Mas como "amor não se compra" não adiantaria mais se eu desse a ela algum dinheiro, e de nada serviria minhas juras de amor para que voltasse. Ela não me aceitava, apenas me suportava e por mais que eu diga que estava certo naquele dia, ou em qualquer data insignificante, sei que não era apenas eu... éramos nós dois.

Ela não foi feita pra mim, tampouco eu pra ela. Eu nasci para um mundo de viciantes negócios que me encheriam a cabeça à noite, foi isso que me afastou de qualquer ser, até mesmo dela. Já ela havia nascido para ser feliz, não se importar tanto com o dinheiro e sonhava com um amor perfeito.

Eu não passava de um arrogante, e ela de uma sonhadora.

Por isso eu a amo, e por isso ela me ama. Mas de quê adianta o amor, se esse só gera tristeza e infelicidade?

Juro que se não fosse um completo idiota estaria falando a ela o quanto a agradeço. Melhor dizendo, não, não estaria, isso iria contra os meus princípios... se assim fosse, estaria a me entreter com uma xícara de café enquanto via meus relatórios. Prefiria ainda mais acender um cigarro e me deliciar enquanto acabo comigo mesmo.

Eu não nasci para amar, e são nessas horas em que me sinto triste...

São nessas horas em que sinto saudades de você.

Por que raios fui ser tão mesquinho? Acabei sem você, acabei sem a felicidade. Essas notas não só não te compram como não me compram a felicidade.

Admito, admito logo de vez!

Eu era sim admirador de seus sorrisos, amante de suas palavras, acabei me convencendo disso. Como algo tão incrível pode acabar em frangalhos? Deveria sim ter me perdido na nossa relação, e também dito todos os dias o quanto te amava. Devia ter acordado mais cedo apenas pra lhe preparar um delicioso café da manhã e te acordar com um beijo.

Estamos separados agora, e já nada pode nos unir novamente. Acho que você não é mais uma rosa completa. Hoje percebo.

Você era apenas a ilusão de uma rosa, você era a beleza, a atração, a doçura e o que encanta a todos.

E sabe o que eu sou minha amada Rin?

Sim... você riria de mim se eu te dissesse...

Eu sou apenas os espinhos.

**oOo**

**(Não mudei absolutamente nada na nota.)**

**Não me perguntem de onde tirei essa idéia.**

**Também não me perguntem o porquê escolhi Rin e Seshomaru se nunca tive vontade de usá-los...**

**Vamos fazer o seguinte...não me perguntem nada XD!**

**Me apaixonei com a idéia de fazer um Sesshomaru levando um fora de Rin e percebendo que nunca foi digno desse amor. Queria colocar toda a culpa em Rin mais essa lhe mostrou que a real culpa era dele. Ele achava que ela o havia enganado, mais logo percebeu que na verdade ninguem a não ser ele acabou com a própria felicidade. Ele era realmente um egoísta a ponto de vista dela. Ele apenas pensava em si mesmo, mais nunca pensaria que Rin não pensava como ele. Imaginava que estava lhe dando felicidade enquanto só a fazia chorar. Quando teve noção de tudo acabou em aquilo que chamamos em conformidade. Sim! Se conformou com a idéia e novamente se fechou a tudo e a todos. Achei os dois personagens perfeitos, e espero sinceramente que não tenha saído um lixo XD!**

**Na verdade...desejo que não tenha saído um lixo!**

**Não sei se o texto está bom, ou se ficou bem claro, mais juro que tentei! (novamente eu jurando coisas e mais coisas...). Uma quase novata em pensamentos masculinos, acho que não me sai tão mal!**

**Beijos a todos! Responderei as reviews por e-mail!**

**Kisses!**


End file.
